Shizuku x Yamaken SmutWhy even
by CefkaLaroon
Summary: Ecchi stuff...I'm so dirty now...
1. Chapter 1

How could I not have seen it before? It was there the whole time but I was just too caught up with Haru's antics to notice. Yamaken's just too irresistible, I think as I tangle my hands in his silky golden locks. Warmth blossomed in Shizuku's chest, sparks igniting as Yamaken leaned in close, lips brushing together, tentatively, for the first time. The smell of his cologne, of the soft, peachy scent of his conditioner, was dizzying, butterflies dancing in her stomach. But warmth consumed her as she leaned into the kiss, Yamaken's lips impossibly soft against her own. Our bodies pressed together heatedly against the wall, breathing heavily as our lips pressed together. I could taste our shared breath, feel the thud of our combined heartbeat as we fumbled to take off one another's clothes.

Her lips were soft, almost silken, and pillowy against my own. I could feel the soft tickle of her breath beneath my nose, fingers carding through her hair as we breathed each other in. For such a plain-looking girl she certainly tasted complex. Curse this human need for air...each second wasted by breathing was another second he couldn't taste the sweet complexity that was Mizutani.

Shizuku's eyes were half closed, and so were Yamaken's and his lips only looked small from afar, she realized, because of their doll-like pucker. They were perfectly big, really, now that she had a good look at them. Perfectly something. He nudged his nose against hers, and their mouths fell sleepily together, already soft and open. When Shizuku's eyes closed, her eyelids stuck. She wanted to open them. She wanted to get a better look at Yamaken's perfectly slanted eyebrows, she wanted to admire his fine, thin golden strands of hair that came onto his face and seemed to reflect the moonlight so well—she had a feeling this was never going to happen again and that it might even ruin what was left of her life, so she wanted to open her eyes and bear some witness... But she was so tired. And his mouth was so soft. Nobody had ever kissed Shizuku like this before. Only Haru had kissed her before, and that was like getting pushed squarely on the mouth and pushing back.

Yamaken drew her toward him with his eyes, he inclined her face toward his and lay his mouth on her mouth, which was like a freshly split-open fig. For a long time he kissed Shizuku, and she was filled with deep astonishment as he taught her how wise he was, how he ruled her, put her off, lured her back… each one different from the other, still awaiting her. Breathing deeply, Shizuku remained standing and at this moment she was like a child astonished by the abundance of knowledge and things worth learning opening up before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuku lost her mind, gave it up willingly. Who was there to know, to care, but the two of them in the dark and the storm? It was her and him and it's not like anyone else had ever made her feel like this. Haru was aggressive and overeager, an infatuation at best. But Yamaken? He was the slow beating pulse that breathed life into me...he was like getting caught in a river's tide, constantly changing but never relenting control of me.

Yamaken devoured her mouth and found her as hungry for him as he was for her. Unreserved fire and passion met him, incredibly. His tongue plunged between her lips, tasted her, found her tongue twined around his. His hands drove into all of that lush black hair, grabbed handfuls of it and crushed her mouth to his as her strong fingers slid into his hair to pull his mouth down against hers.

Her body seemed to melt against his.

He could feel her, the fullness of her, the supple length of her against him.

Blindly, he turned them to drive her back against the wall, he needed that limber body hard against his, needed to feel the press of those small but, oh so soft, breasts against his chest as he wedged a thigh between hers. The need to touch, be touched, to take and give, nearly overwhelmed him. Huh..now I feel how Haru felt every time I attempted to take this away from him... But no one will do that to me.

Shizuku is mine. Hunger surged inside him. A demand.

More.

Shizuku ached. It had been so long since she'd been touched. So long since she'd wanted to be. It felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him, that she strained against his body, against the press of his broad chest, the slim muscles solid beneath his shirt as she was driven up against the wall and all of him pressed hard against her.


	3. Chapter 3

He was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down my body, down…

and I was nothing but my body

there was a sharp brief pain

brief

and then a sweet spasm went through me

and I seemed to rise into the air

no more pain

just the sweetness

the incredible

oh, the

and then Yamaken, panting..

I pressed him hard against me.

He turned his head so his cheek was flat against her. He could feel her lean body moving softly — her coming was more in her mind still; when she got closer she would become a single band of muscle, like a fish — all of her would move at once, flickering and curving, unified from jaw to tail.

His mind was half in hers. He felt her still loose-jointed drift — only an occasional little coil in the current tugging at her harder, moving her toward the flood.


End file.
